It is well known to provide arm rest structures for vehicle doors in which the arm rest will collapse laterally in the outboard direction upon imposition of a force against the arm rest.
Examples of such prior art arm rest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,922,674 Welch, 3,362,749 Clement, 3,387,881 Stepanek et al, 3,989,275 Finch et al, and 4,783,114 Welch.